


Tony Stark Hates Valentine's Day

by Nix3994



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Card Games, M/M, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sappy Ending, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sassy Tony Stark, Skinny Dipping, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix3994/pseuds/Nix3994
Summary: I wrote this for Ana for the Valentine's day exchangeHere is a sappy little Winteriron.Singles' party on Valentine's Day because Tony hates the damn holidayHope you like it!This is actually the first fic I've ever posted on here





	Tony Stark Hates Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonystvrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonystvrk/gifts).



Tony was not used to being lonely on Valentine’s Day. For years he had some significant other of a sort. Or just a friend around. And when he didn’t, well he normally did stupid shit. But that behavior has long been in the past. 

The Rogues, as they had been termed while they were “on the run”, were newly back and things were pretty contentious at the moment. It seemed as though no matter what he did, Tony was doing something wrong. The only one who seemed to even try to talk to him was Barnes. And honestly that was a bit surprising. 

Out of boredom and self-pity, he decided to send invites out for a singles’ party. To basically everyone he knows. Even the kids. 

All he knew was that he really didn’t want to be alone. 

Which also meant drowning in more self-pity. And he didn’t need to do any more of that than he already has. 

Pepper had helped him with some of it, but it’s not like she was going to be there. She and Happy are newly married and they are very happy. So they’re doing something romantic tonight. Tony offered to pay for it. He feels like he should due to the things he’s put both of them through over the years. 

The food was her idea. Cookies, cakes, ice cream, strawberries, chocolate, various kinds of candy, sandwiches, drinks. They were all very true to the supposed happiness of the holiday. Whereas as the rest of everything was not. The decorations were his idea. Red and pink and black and white. Lots of balloons basically saying fuck Valentine’s Day and things related to being single. Centerpieces making fun of the sappy day. Various stupid party games relating to how much some people hate Valentine’s Day. He hates the holiday for various reasons, but the years he doesn’t have someone just remind him of how lonely he feels.

Hours later…

He is dressed in his best of course, wearing sunglasses. Tony uses his fancy suits and his sunglasses as his metaphorical armor. If he has them, he feels more secure and much more able to stay in his cocky billionaire persona. Little does anyone really know it’s just an act he puts up unless he trusts someone explicitly. 

Vision locked himself in his room, refusing to have anything to do with the party because of who would be attending. 

Rhodey, his wonderful, beautiful platypus, was glaring holes through most of the rogues’ heads who were there, (which actually was very few), pretty much having stayed by Tony’s side since the moment the party started.

The genius makes it a point to speak with everyone, even those he cannot stand to be around, briefly. He sees Harley, Harley’s little sister, Peter, Peter’s friend Ned, Riri, Kamala, and Miles huddled all together in a circle, chatting and overall getting along. Something that makes him smile a genuine smile. Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage were at the party as well. The four of them were chatting about powers, Foggy seeming to be fanboying a little bit. Surprisingly Stephen Strange happened to show up and was chatting with Carol about her role as Captain Marvel. 

Barnes was hiding himself in the corner, weirdly away from any of the other ex-Avengers. Steve and Sam had skipped the party, Natasha was with Clint at his farm, and it was just Wanda and Lang here. Which is honestly confusing, ‘cause doesn’t Lang like Pym’s daughter? Plus he figured the annoying Ant-Man would be with his daughter. Or at least try to be. 

Rhodey-bear ends up getting caught in a lovely conversation with Strange and Carol and that gives Tony time to sidle up to Barnes. 

The former assassin looks bored, lonely, annoyed, and honestly quite tired. But that seems to be his normal expression since he got those terrible words out of his head. Which makes Tony curious as to why. And of course the genius just has to know why. 

“So, Mr. Roboto, how ya feeling tonight?” He says with a sly smirk as he sits down next to Barnes, being careful not to get too into the other man’s space. 

The soldier just turns to him and gives him a look of complete exasperation. And then his expression becomes mischievous all of the sudden.

“Well, hello there, tinhead, I’m having fun throwing darts at the pictures of happy couples on your dart board. The party is nice. And honestly I share your sentiment about this terrible holiday.” 

Tony can hear the Brooklyn in his words and he fights not to shudder. Why is that accent just so infuriatingly attractive? But then again, no wonder, it’s attached to an attractive man anyways. But he can’t even admit any of the feelings he has developed over the time the man has lived in the Compound. It is more than obvious that none of the people who surround Barnes normally would allow anything to happen. 

Tony picks up a truth or dare card deck Peter gave him as a gag gift for his last birthday and shows it to Bucky. 

“We could play this. If you want, I mean. It says its a two player game…” 

He may just be using this as a chance to spend time with Barnes, but really who could blame him? 

Surprisingly, Barnes nods and shows him a soft smile. The former Winter Soldier doesn’t often smile, especially not at him, and when he does, it’s like the brightest damn thing in the world. Tony can feel his heart fluttering a little bit in his chest, maybe a little bit of butterflies in his stomach. Well holy fuck he feels like a teenager right now. 

“Sure why not? It’s not like I got anything better to do. And thank God it’s not Valentine’s day themed.” Barnes sasses back. 

The engineer sends him a quick and slightly shy grin, before opening the deck. He looks through the instructions and realizes that the truth questions and the dares go from innocent, even a little romantic to a tad dirty. Tony puts the deck between them. 

“Since this was my idea, you can pick a card for me first.” 

He’s slightly nervous about this but glad that he at least got up the nerve to talk to him. Barnes shuffles up the cards and then picks a random one. 

“Truth or dare, mechanic?”

Tony thinks about it for a minute. 

“Dare.” 

Barnes smirks and his eyes widen. 

“Card says that ya gotta go skinny-dipping in your pool.”

Tony looks outside to the snow, but shrugs. He has an outdoor pool that is heated so this shouldn’t be so bad. 

“Follow me, Buckaroo, you’re about to experience the master of all dares.”

Once they’re into the sunroom, Tony strips down to his boxers and then heads outside into the cold. The soldier has followed him to make sure that he goes through with it. He strips off the boxers and does a swan dive into the pool. Once he pops back up, he grins. 

“Not too bad when you’re in the water, thankfully.” 

He gets out of the pool and grabs a towel, drying off before getting back into his boxers. Later on after all the adrenaline is gone, he’s gonna be freezing his ass off. 

“I’m impressed there, doll, didn’t think you would do it.” Bucky says with a wide grin. 

“Let’s continue the game shall we?” 

They head back inside and Tony wraps himself into the blanket on his couch. They start playing the game again. The dares and truths get quite ridiculous at times and they learn a lot about one another. 

The two got so absorbed in it and one another that they didn’t realize that the party had completely wound down around them, and quite a few people left. 

The taller brunette cocks his head once they both realize it. 

“So what made you decide to ask me to play this game?” He asks gently. 

The two of them do occasionally hang out. It’s mostly Tony working on the man’s arm and them comparing ridiculous therapy stories. Sometimes watching movies to catch the “older” man up to modern cinema. Other times Barnes will just hang out in his lab and play with the bots.

“You looked unhappy and I wanted to make it better?” Tony says, trying to get away with sounding blase about it. He absolutely cannot tell this man how he feels about him. Nope, nope, nope, nope. 

“Aw I’m glad somebody likes me around here.” Barnes drawls at him, that ridiculous smirk on his face. 

The billionaire outright blushes without meaning to. 

The man blinks and then realizes why Tony is blushing. 

“You do?”

Even despite his brain telling him it’s a terrible idea, Tony nods. 

And then seconds later, he’s pulled into Barnes’ lap. Damn he’s glad he clothed himself after he was dry. The assassin plants a kiss on his lips, soft, chaste, sweet. 

“Good, ‘cause I like you too, kitten.”


End file.
